Janji
by Asakura Yume
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya, Calypso tidak jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada pahlawan yang terdampar di pulaunya. Sosok 'pahlawan' yang ada di benak dewi itu hancur saat melihat Leo. / Just wondering...apa kau merindukanku?


Janji

© Asakura Yume

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus Series © Rick Riordan

Cover © _Not mine_. Yume hanya mengedit kata-katanya saja.

Warning: OOC, Caleo, Spoiler HoH, ect.

[Just wondering_...apa kau merindukanku?_]

* * *

Calypso menghela nafas. Sudah sekitar 3000 tahun ia terjebak di pulau Ogygia. Selama itu pula, Calypso sudah jatuh cinta kepada setiap pahlawan yang terdampar. Tapi, selama itu juga Calypso harus merasakan patah hati karena para pahlawan itu selalu saja memiliki alasan untuk meninggalkannya.

Apa mereka tidak tahu, bagaimana perasaan Calypso saat melihat punggung mereka yang menjauh—meninggalkan dirinya dan tidak pernah kembali?

_Seandainya aku bisa mati saat ini juga..._

Kalau saja bisa, Calypso ingin menyudahi semua ini. Calypso sudah sangat lelah. Lelah menunggu kutukannya berakhir. Lelah mengalami siklus yang selalu sama. Seorang pahlawan datang, Calypso jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, pahlawan itu pergi.

Tapi Hermes—satu-satunya dewa yang mengunjunginya—selalu mengatakan bahwa akan ada pahlawan yang akan datang menjemputnya. Itu adalah satu-satunya harapan yang Calypso terus pegang hingga ia bertemu dengannya.

Leo Valdez, putra Hephaestus.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Calypso tidak jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada pahlawan yang terdampar di pulaunya. Sosok 'pahlawan' yang ada di benak dewi itu hancur saat melihat Leo. Amarahnya pun menjadi-jadi.

"_KALIAN INGIN MEMBUAT KUTUKANKU SEMAKIN __**PARAH**__! ZEUS! HEPHAESTUS! HERMES! APA KALIAN TIDAK PUNYA RASA MALU!"_

Untuk pertama kalinya juga, Calypso melampiaskan amarahnya dengan cara berteriak seperti itu. Setelah Calypso selesai memaki para dewa, apa reaksi Leo?

"Hey_, _Sunshine_. Aku di sini, kau tahu."_

Benar-benar menyebalkan. Dari sekian pahlawan yang ada di bumi, kenapa harus **dia**? Kenapa Zeus mengirimkan seorang pahlawan yang tidak memiliki kriteria apapun yang dimiliki setiap pahlawan? Calypso tidak mengerti hal itu.

Apa yang bisa lebih buruk dari itu? Leo tidak bisa keluar dari pulau itu, sehingga ia harus tetap tinggal. Oh, seandainya Leo tahu seberapa parah gerutuan frustasi sang dewi saat itu.

"_Para dewa mengejekku dengan cara mengirim__**mu**__."_

Tapi, Calypso mulai sadar, Leo tidak seburuk itu. Leo membenarkan semua peralatannya. Meskipun pada awalnya Calypso marah kepadanya, tapi sang dewi tidak bisa mengelak saat dirinya menyadari bahwa jantungnya berdegup kencang begitu berada di dekat Leo.

Ya, Calypso jatuh cinta pada seorang pahlawan, lagi. Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Calypso merasa kalau Leo-lah yang akan membawanya keluar dari pulau ini. Harapan mulai menjalar di hati sang dewi. Suatu harapan asing yang belum pernah ada dalam para pahlawan yang datang sebelumnya, termasuk Percy Jackson.

"Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters._"_

Kalau saja Leo bisa membaca perasaan Calypso saat itu. Calypso sangat berbunga-bunga. Perasaannya kali ini terhadap pemuda bermarga Valdez itu sangat besar. Saking besarnya, bahkan Calypso melawan perintah Gaea untuk membunuh Leo.

_Kalau saja bisa, aku ingin bersamanya lebih lama..._

Calypso tahu hal itu tidak akan dapat terwujud saat dirinya dan Leo melihat rakit itu. Cepat atau lambat sang dewi pasti harus berpisah dengan putra Hephaestus itu. Kenyataan yang kejam menghantam Calypso, dan ia tidak ingin kenyataan itu semakin menikamnya. Karena itu, Calypso langsung menarik lengan Leo dan menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi.

"_Jadi, jangan memberiku janji kosong."_

Calypso bersungguh-sungguh soal itu. Tapi, dalam hati Calypso sangat berharap bahwa Leo akan kembali untuknya. Meski, Calypso tetap berpegang dalam kenyataan bahwa para pahlawan tidak akan kembali untuk kedua kalinya.

"_Bagaimana kalau janji yang __**penuh**__? Karena aku pasti—"_

Calypso tidak ingin mendengar janji itu, jadi dia langsung menarik Leo dan menciumnya. Sang dewi mencurahkan segala perasaannya, segala harapannya dalam ciuman itu. Sebelum akhirnya putri Atlas itu hanya bisa menatap kepergian pemuda itu, sama seperti para pahlawan sebelumnya...

* * *

"Hei, sampai kapan kau mau terdiam di situ?"

Calypso tersentak saat mendengar suara familiar di sampingnya. Sang dewi langsung menoleh ke samping, dan mendapati Hermes dengan nyengir inosen ke arahnya.

"Yo," katanya enteng.

Calypso hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali menatap horizon di depannya. Seakan-akan, dirinya masih melihat punggung Leo yang menjauhinya.

"Kau sangat menyukai pemuda itu, hm? Kulihat kau menganggapnya lebih spesial dari pahlawan lain yang pernah singgah di sini," komentar sang dewa pencuri.

Calypso melirik Hermes, "Kau bisa menebakku dengan mudah," katanya dingin.

Hermes terkekeh.

"Hey hey, bukan mauku kau tetap terjebak di pulau ini. Aku hanya dewa pengantar pesan," katanya santai. Kedua ular di Caduceus—George dan Martha—mendesis marah, mungkin mereka memarahi pemilik mereka.

"Jadi, apa maumu? Kukira para dewa telah menutup tempat ini, dan tidak ada satupun dewa yang akan datang kemari," kata Calypso tidak minat.

"Yah, 'sedikit' memberontak tidak masalah, kan? Meski—" Calypso sama sekali tidak melirik Hermes, namun ia tahu Hermes memasang wajah kesakitan selama sesaat. "Intinya, aku baru mendengar hal menarik. Makanya aku datang kemari."

Kali ini, Calypso menoleh ke arah Hermes.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Bocah itu," Hermes menunjuk ke arah horizon tempat Leo pergi. "Baru saja berjanji demi sungai Styx kalau dia akan kembali untukmu."

_Deg!_

Calypso benar-benar terkejut. Kenapa Leo sampai berjanji seperti itu? Kenapa dia berbuat bodoh dengan cara berjanji demi sungai Styx? Itu sama saja dengan menyongsong kematiannya sendiri! Calypso tahu pasti, pemuda itu tidak akan kembali, tapi...

"Kau menangis? Hee, apa kau terharu dengan apa yang dilakukan bocah itu?"

Calypso tersentak, dan meraba pipinya yang telah basah dengan air mata. Calypso cepat-cepat mengusap kedua matanya yang basah.

"Bukan, aku...aku..." Calypso bergumam tidak jelas. "Aku—"

"Apa kau mempercayai bocah itu, Calypso?"

Calypso tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan ringan dari Hermes. Sang dewi langsung memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan saat-saat dirinya bersama sang Valdez. Saat Leo tersenyum, saat dirinya marah, saat mereka bekerja sama...semua itu melintas di pikiran Calypso. Saat sang dewi membuka kedua matanya, ia mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Hei, Hermes..."

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Apa?"

* * *

Leo menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tidak semangat. Seharusnya, ia merasa senang bisa kembali ke kapalnya. **Seharusnya**. Tapi, rasanya ada bagian dari dirinya yang hilang saat ia pergi meninggalkan pulau Ogygia. Leo memejamkan matanya. Bayangan Calypso yang tersenyum terpatri kuat dalam benaknya.

Ya. Itulah yang hilang. Calypso. Sosok pertama yang Leo **benar-benar **cintai. Satu-satunya sosok yang dapat membuat Leo segelisah ini.

_Hey, _Sunshine_, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana? _Just wondering_...apa kau merindukanku?_

Sedang asyik-asyiknya bergalau-ria, Leo langsung terduduk. Ia merasakan sesuatu di kamarnya. Putra Hephaestus itu menatap ke sekelilingnya, dan tidak menemukan kehadiran makhluk apapun di setiap sudut kamarnya. Tapi mata Leo langsung tertuju pada sesuatu yang tergeletak di lantai kamarnya.

_Hm?_

Leo langsung berdiri dan memungut sesuatu yang ternyata selembar kertas. Leo langsung membaca isinya.

[_Dear Leo,_

Aku akan selalu menunggumu, pahlawanku.

_Take your time, but don't leave me behind._

Kau sudah janji.

_Love,_

_Calypso_]

Leo tertegun, cukup lama. Surat itu bisa saja palsu, tapi surat itu mengeluarkan aroma _cinnamon _yang sangat khas dengan Calypso—satu hal yang membuat Leo yakin kalau surat itu asli. Perlahan, suatu perasaan hangat menyelimuti Leo, dan ia langsung tersenyum.

"_Don't worry, Sunshine_. _Of course I'll be back for you_."

* * *

_Owari_

* * *

Yume's _note_: ...apa ini? APA INI? *stress* Yah, _arigatou _bagi yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fict abal ini. *bows* Ehem, Caleo _lovers _mana suaranya~! *digetok* Intinya, _mind to RnR_?


End file.
